Quil'midas
The Quil'midas are an odious and rancorous composite species originating from the world of Rankoria, located somewhere in an unknown sector of the Koronus Expanse. Known for their excessive violence against any species that enters their sector of the Koronus Expanse, the Quil'midas have maintained an unknown status quo thanks to their defensive nature on the "subject" of their holdings. Generally considered barbaric and mindless, the Quil'midas make few friends among their neighbors. Dedicated solely to their own survival and well-being the Quil'midas stalk their section of the Koronus Expanse conquering or destroying anything that stands in their way. For any species that doesn't bow down to the enigmatic mind that is the Quil'midas. Physiology The Quil'midas are a humanoid species in appearance. They can stand anywhere between four feet and three inches, and eight feet and two inches though some sub-species of Quil'midas have even reached heights of fifteen feet. They are a lithe race, only appearing muscular because of their lack of flesh, and do not have a skeletal system. Instead of a skeletal system, Quil'midas have an exoskeleton which makes them hardy and sturdy. The color of a Quil'midas exoskeleton is always a pale cream color that usually has a very bloodied look to it. Having little facial features except two large bulbous eyes, that lack both irises and pupils. Quil'midas have no genders, and therefore must reproduce asexually. Once a Quil'midas reaches a certain age their body begans to push aside more and more proteins so that the Quil'midas can split into two younger versions of itself. Because this process only requires on Quil'midas to work, and always produces two Quil'midas, it allows the Quil'midan race to easily populate any worlds they chose to colonize or even come back from the brink of extinction. Quil'midas primarily sustain their bodily functions by absorbing nutrients from water. Because the Quil'midas get their sustenance from water and also reproduce by pushing aside proteins from their food, water is essential to the living conditions for Quil'midas. The Quil'midas' reliance on water is noticeable in their habitats. While usually worlds are vast and diverse in biodomes, Quil'midas are constantly polluting and terraforming their worlds into vast bodies of water and sludge. Quil'midas are a naturally psychic race, and together they project a hive-mind like effect. Each Quil'midas is part of the empathetic and enigmatic mind. While the Quil'midas aren't one mind in many organisms, each Quil'midas is in some way connected to the rest of their Kin. The strongest of Quil'midas Psykers are able to manipulate this shared mind and use it to manipulate the minds and manners of their lesser Kin. Quil'midas Sub-Species The Qui'midas are a composite species, and have innumerable varieties within their echelons. Designated by Imperial Inquisitors by quality and quantity, the Quil'midas' ranks are Imperial Monikers as with no offical language the Quil'midas don't separate themselves by name. Dorfaex The Dorfaex are the most common of the Quil'midas ranks. Similar in size to that of a human, the Dorfaex are the most biologically in-complex Quil'midas. They are simply humanoids with bloodied exoskeletons, and are nearly indistinguishable to outsiders. Having very little natural intelligence, the Dorfaex are dregs among Quil'midas Civilizations. On the battlefield they perform a role similar to that of cannon fodder, marching endlessly into enemy firepower, swarming their foes with their massive numbers. While on the battlefield they make use of doubled-blades glaives made of chitin. While not on the battlefield the Dorfaex are food, workers, and slaves. In times of drought, other Quil'midas will butcher and devour the water inside Dorfaex. Belafaex The Belafaex are Quil'midas that have been bred for combat. Standing just above that of the Dorfaex, the Belafaex are slightly more biologically complex then their lesser kin. Where the Dorfaexs' exoskeleton is smooth and basic, the Belafaex exoskeleton is jagged and spiky. These sharp edges are meant to act as secondary defenses to their harder then average Chitin. The Belafaex, as a symbol of their status, have a crest of curved spikes along their heads. These spikes serve no purpose other then to proclaim their status as Warrior. Belafaex in warfare are commonly found fused to various types of biomorphic weaponry. The standard biomorphic weapon is an ichor-filled gun that fires acidic liquids. Gurafaex The Gurafaex are Quil'midas Belafaex that have been modified for different combat purposes. Standing atleast two feet above even the Belafaex, the Gurafaex have been heavily modified on a cellular level. Similar to the exoskeletons of the Belafaex, Gurafaex chitin is spiky and jagged. Similar to their smaller kin, Gurafaex have large curved spikes as crests to proclaim their status as Warriors. Unlike the Belafaex, Gurafaex are fused with far more advanced forms of biomorphic weaponry. Large biomorphic weapons that shoot bio-electricity, boney spikes, or even large gouts of flesh eating insects. Because of their larger nature, Gurafaex are stronger and more durable their kin but slower and less agile. Aluminito Aluminitos are rare Quil'midas who possess a cruel intelligence that doesn't belong among a species of nearly mindless animals. Standing at around the same height as a Belafaex, but much thinner and smaller, the Aluminito are complex in mind but not so much in body. Their exoskeletons are simple and smooth, like those of the Dorfaex. They bear large crown like crests that proclaim their status as "Nobles". Cruel in thought and action, the Aluminito dress their lower halves in robes of flesh taken from their conquests. Off the battlefield they serve as secondary rulers of Hives, and as psychic communicators with other species. On the battlefield they glide through the air, using their psychic might to command their lessers or blast their enemies with psychic energy. Their cruel nature is an enigma in itself, as no other Quil'midas shows such cruelty in their thoughts. Civilization and Philosophy ... Associations ... Chronicle ... Biomechanical Technology As commanders of biological manipulation, the Quil'midas prefer the use of technology that makes heavy use of biomechanical methods. Weapons are in reality just a component of the Quil'midas biology, and Starships are just titanic masses of unintelligent flesh and chitin that follow the mental commands of the Quil'midas. These biomorphic weapons and "vehicles" are commonly equated to by Imperials to the Tyranids and their own biological technology. However unlike the Tyranids, who adapt at lightning speeds, the Quill'midas must perform genetic manipulations over generations instead of in a mere instance. Quil'midas Voidships make use of warptravel by forcing their titanic Voidships into the warp with the weight of their collective psychic might, which also provides a temporary Steller Field. Quil'midas Starships are homologous to cephalopods, but on a far more massive scale. Using their titanic tentacles and pincers to pull themselves through the void, by grasping onto debris or even planets. Similar to their smaller kin, Quil'midas ships rely on water as a form of energy and commonly carry enough water to fill oceans. Because ships carry water as fuel, and supplies for their living cargo, they are fully capable of supplying themselves with more biomorphic varmints for the Quil'midan Warmachine. The Quil'midas' biomorphic armory is diversy and massive. Ranging from blades and blunt weapons, to firearms that fire living ammunition. Chitin lances, bone maces, and even spiny lashes are common among the Quil'midas Dregs. Firearms that spray out acidic ichor, tiny hook-like larvae that latch and bury into their victim's bodies, or even cannons that fire large gouts of chemical fire. The vast amount of biomorphic weapons the Quil'midas can enhance their Varmints with has earned them the reputation for being especially lethal in combat. Not stopping simply at weaponry, the Quil'midas have also developed large ranges of chitin-like armor of varing strength and flexibility. Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species Category:Eye of Anutk